The Play
The Play 'is an episode of Clarence Continuation. '<< Previous: 'New Teacher ' >> Next: Bully for Belson ' Premise Dustin and Kimby finds a borad game under a tree from the night and decides to play it with Jeff and Sumo. All expect Clarence (who was sick after eating spoiled choclate.) But strange things happens after they played it. Transcript (The episode begins at Dustin's house where we see him doing his homework) '''Dustin: '''Just one more problem, then i'm gold! (Then he heard a doorbell coming from his house) '''Dustin: '''Ugh, come on. Right after i just finished my homework! (kicks his textbooks) GAH! (Then the episode cuts to Dustin walking straight to his door and opens it.) '''Dustin: '''Kimby? What are you doing here, it's like 9:30PM! In the night! '''Kimby: '''Sorry, Dustin.. I just had to warn you.. But follow me! (she then ran to the forest of Bendle Park) '''Dustin: '(sighs) Fine, whatever. (Then, we see Dustin and Kimby walking in the Bendle Park's forest.) 'Dustin: '''So, why did you drag me here to Bendle Park's forest? '''Kimby: '''I dragged you here because, an hour ago. I was riding my bike. I was having fun in the night. But for some reason i just like the night.. But then when i fell from my bike.. My bike continued to ride thorugh the forest and then there was a light coming from the trail from the forest.. So that's why i dragged you here.. So any questions regarding it? '''Dustin: '''Yes, i do exactly.. So why are we just walking in the trail to see someone's home? '''Kimby: '''There is no home.... Because i used my mom's glassess, i tracked down the source of the light.. But it turns out there's something under the tree.. '''Dustin: '''Okay, now you aren't making any sense at all.. Ugh, let's just find that source already.. (Then, once they've made it to the end of the trail. They saw a light coming from under the tree) '''Dustin & Kimby: '''Woah.... '''Dustin: '''What is that..? '''Kimby: '''Legends had it that the light that's coming from under the tree represents the almighty knights of Kimbytown... '''Dustin: '''Great, now you're making this all made up. Let me see that light. '''Kimby: '''WAIT! DON'T- (sighs) Why do i even bother? (Then, Dustin finds a old box and a lamp attached to the box.) '''Dustin: '(reads the box) Do not.. open... (stops reading) Do you think we should open this, because imagine what is gonna happen to us if we did.. 'Kimby: '''Meh, i'm not concerned at all. Let's just take it with us and go to your house to check it out. '''Dustin: '''Why me? What about your house? '''Kimby: '''We're- I mean my family is currently cleaning the house.. '''Dustin: '''Ugh, fine.. (Then we see a figure behind the tree) '''Figure: '''Oh, but you should care.. Actually, i will follow them and then make their lives cursed until they put the box back in the tree.. (laughs) ('Then, the episode cuts to Dustin's room where we see all Ms. Baker's classmates (expect for Clarence) ' '''Sumo: '''Hey, Jeff.. Where's Clarence? I haven't caught a sight of him for a while now. '''Jeff: '''Oh, he's currently sick due to eating a spoiled choclate. '''Sumo: '''Yuck, that's gross! I mean, i like gross. But not my standards.. '''Jeff: '''Uh, huh.. Sure.. (Then Kimby gets Dustin's glass cup and gently with a stick, taps it.) '''Kimby: '''Alright, so i called all of you guys here. Well everyone expect Jeff and Sumo, you can go back to your homes. (Everyone then groans and left.) '''Jeff: '''So... why exactly did you call us to be here in the first place? '''Kimby: '''Shhh! Wait my dear, jeff.. Drumroll please! I said Drumroll please! (Dustin then runs to his closet and gets his drums and then beats it.) '''Kimby: '''Presenting, the horrfic.. terrfic... Oh wait, let me rephrase that.. Presenting the terrfic, most unbelieveable thing you could've imagained.. Presenting..... The box! (Dustin then shows Jeff and Sumo the box where they found from the tree.) '''Sumo: '......Really? 'Jeff: '.... 'Kimby: '(sighs) Just open it, Jeff.. (Jeff then opens the box and then inside the box reveals to be a borad game.) '(Jeff and Sumo then were terrifed.) ' 'Kimby: '''Oh, what's this, you've asked.. Well, the game is called.. Play or Die... '''Sumo: '''Really, it's just a 1990s borad game. Who would even play that twenty years now? '''Dustin: '''Oh, i guess you guys don't want to play huh, i guess we're gonna cluck right in front of you for the rest of your lives! (Then, Dustin and Kimby makes a lot of chicken noises and then Jeff snaps his mind.) '''Jeff: '(shouts) FINE, WE'LL PLAY! (Then they played the borad game and then Kimby pulled out the card from the game.) 'Kimby: '(reads) To move on to Level 2, you must kiss the person, you truly love.. On the lips..? '''Sumo: '''Oh no, i ain't signing up for this.. '''Dustin: '(grabs Sumo's arm) '''Oh, i don't think so! '''Kimby: '(nervously chuckes and panics) U-Uh. i-is there a skip? 'Dustin: '''Yeah, the rule for skipping states that (reads) "If you skip the round, then you automatically don't have to do it. But it can cause a higher level to make you cursed.." Yeah, cursin' my butt! (They laugh from Dustin's joke.) '''Jeff: '(laughs) O-Okay, m-m-my turn! (He then rolled the dice and it landed on a 4.) (Jeff then picked out a card that says 4 on it and reads it.) 'Jeff: '(reads) To move on to a new level, you must punch and kick the person that you care about the most.. (Then, we see a figure inside of Dustin's closet.) 'Figure: '''Yes, Jeffery Randell.. Do what the game says! (laughs) '''Jeff: '(takes a deep breath and breathes out) I'm sorry, buddy... But it's the only way! 'Sumo: '(growls, shouts) TRY ME, BROWNIE! (Jeff then kicks Sumo's chestnuts) 'Jeff: '''Are you now feeling pain, brownie... '''Dustin: '''Gee, guys.. Anyways, my turn! (Dustin then rolled the dice and it landed on a 10.) (He then gets out a card that says 10 and reads it.) '''Dustin: '(reads) To move to the next level, you have to stand up to your phobia.. Uh, Jeff.. What's a phobia? 'Jeff: '''So glad, that you've asked.. So a phobia is like your worst fear.. Or an alt name of it. '''Dustin: '''Uh, okay.. my worst fear is... is.... drinking apple juice! (everyone then laughs expect for Dustin.) '''Sumo: '(stops paughing) Wait, do you actually mean it? (Dustin then nods) 'Jeff: '''Hold on, i'll make apple juice for you.. (Jeff then walks straight to the fridge and gets out a plastic cups and pours the apple juice into the cup, then he warmed it in the mircowave for ten seconds and then takes it out and puts it in his room.) '''Jeff: '''Don't worry, you'll enjoy it. (Dustin then gulps and then he drinks it.) '''Dustin: '''I-I.... (everyone then looked at him worried.) '''Dustin: '''I-I..... actually liked it! Wow, i cannot believe how easy that was. '''Figure: '''Dangnabbit! '''Sumo: '''Okay, my turn! (He then rolls the dice and it lands on a 20.) (Sumo then picked out a card that says 20 and reads it.) '''Sumo: '(reads) To move on from Level 1 to Level 2, you must find one of your sick friends and make him eat dog poop.. (stops reading) Nuh-huh.. I'm not doing that to- there's no way i'm doing this to Clarence.. I skip! 'Dustin: '''Alright, let's wrap the game up! We'll see you in school. Now it's 11:26PM! We should catch some sleep! (Dustin then opens up his closet and puts the box up top of his shirt stack. And then he closes it. Then we see the figure with the box.) '''Figure: '''Oh, they'll see what's going to effect them.. They won't figure it out! (laughs evily, then coughs) (Then the episode cuts to Ms. Baker's classroom.) '''Ms. Baker: '''And then time to give you guys our report cards! '''Jeff: '(thinking) Now that, i'm in the fifth grade! I can kiss these A's! 'Ms. Baker: '''Jeff Randell! (Ms. Baker then passes Jeff's report card to him) '''Jeff: '''Cool! Now time to check this baby out! (Jeff then opens up his report card and then it reveals he got D's and E's and then he was dead shocked.) (Then the episode ends, but then after the credits. We see a footage of the figure with the box, inside Dustin's closet.) '''Figure: '''I've tried to warn them.. (opens up the box and destroys the game) that they would be cursed and will have bad luck... But i guess it was worth it not warning them, huh? (gets a red ring from the game) As you can see, Dustin's father.. '''Dustin's Father: '(muffled) HELP! HELP! 'Balence: '(gets out from the shadows) It isn't worth warning.. (laughs) (Then the episode ends, again) Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes